Somethings happen for a reason'
by sweetypie16111
Summary: A girl that just moved to new york and starts a whole new life. Drama, girls and boys!


PROLOGUE:

Everything happens for a reason, right? I mean, moving wasn't the greatest thing that has happened to me, but there must have been a reason why my mom decided to move.

My name is Edithe and i just moved to Manhatten, New York. Everybody know's Manhatten is one of the greatest cities ever, but that's just the beginning.

Chapter 1:

"Sweetie, wake up. It's time for you to go to your new school soon." said my mom, Anastasia. " What's the point? I don't know anybody so I don't want to go."

"I'm gonna count to 10 and if you're not down here in 2 minutes... well, you know what'll happen." Of course she had to giggle when she said that last part.

I through off my purple sheets and put on my pink unicorn slippers. Grabbed my yellow robe and ran down the stairs. "Okay mom, what's for breakfast today?''

"I was thinking I'll experiment on your breakfast today. I'll make you a goat cheese omlet with spinach, potatoes and and pepperoni." Okay, ewww. "Mom, stick with the painting. I'll pour myself some cereal."

When I was done eating, I ran upstairs to brush my teeth and plug in my curling iron. When I was done with that, I ran into my room to pick out my outfit. A high waist skirt, ballet flats and a 3 finger length tanktop? Nah. Oh, I got it! My new black skinny jeans with a yellow off the shoulder top! That's perfect for my first day at a new school.

~AT SCHOOL~

I'm walking through the hallways, knowing that I can be the best that I can be, until a few girls approach me. One of them had the fakest tan ever, that she looked like she ate too many carrots.

" Oh hey, um...yea, the dollar tree called and they want their clothes back." said the fake tan. Of course, as I assumed, the other girls laughed in the background.

"Why?'' I said, "Did your daddy finally realize that he needed to save some clothes for you?''

''Excuse me? I didn't hear what you just said 'cause my 24 karrot necklace was making too much noise!''

"Oh, so that's what your daddy told you it was made out of 'cause I saw that same exact necklace on a hobo's neck with the price tag of $3.00.'' A gasp came out of the fake tan's mouth, satisfied, I turned on my heel and walked away.

"WOW! That's Amber by the way, but nice job keeping her mouth speechless- Oh, I'm Chase by the way.''

"Thanks, I guess. I'm Edithe and new here so..."

"Do you need help around the school or something, 'cause i can help you, if you want."

" Um... I... um..." I walked away. My heart was beating so fast. I never saw human nature look so beautiful. His light brown hair stood out with his bright blue eyes. I couldn't believe he just started talking to- _**RING RING**_- me.

Chapter 2:

Okay, so where would the principal be? In the Principal's office, or in the main office? I'm guessing the Principal's office. Before I can even knock on the door, a voice told me to come in. As I'm sitting down the Principal said " Hello, you must be Edithe. I'm , the Principal. There are a few rules here at central park high and..." All I can think about was that chase boy. He was so dreamy, my heart melted like a popsicle outside on a hot summer day. This feeling was so,so-"Now that we've got the rules covered, you'll need someone to help you around the building. Chase, come in sweetie." No, it couldn't have been the same Chase as before but when he walked in, my heart melted, again. "Chase, I would like you to show our new student Edithe around the school. She has the same schedule as you so that will be easier to get everywhere."

"Oh hey Edithe, remember me from before? Why'd you run off like that?''

''Hi Chase, I um... had to use the bathroom, like really, REALLY bad. So yea." That was so stupid what I just said. UGHHHHH, come on Edithe, think...THINK. ''So, what class is first?''

''Move out of my way you strawberry.'' Guess who? The fake tan Amber. I died my hair a bright red just so you understand the strawberry part.

"Oh hey Amber. Nice to see that the house that fell on you didn't crush you.'' Okay, not to toot my own horn, but a TOOT TOOT!

''Your little 7th grade insults don't hurt me just to let you know. What is your name anyway? You look like an arnold or henry. Oopsy, I mistaken you for that kid over there."Looking at what she was pointing at, there was a kid getting slammed into a locker with pimple,braces and glasses. Not the sharpest tool in the shed.

''Awwwww, good for you. I hope you guys are well together.''

'' Whatever loser!''

''What, you finally ran out of insults in your insult books? Pathetic. Go rain on someone else's parade because mine is still bright and sonny. Come on Chase, lets go.'' I felt so proud of myself so i decided to add a little bump into Amber's shoulder. Now this is what I'm talking about!

"So chase, as you were saying?''

''Again, WOW! I've never seen anyone stand up to Amber like that. I mean, that was amazing!''

''Well somebody has to give her a taste of her own medicine around here.'' That's when it happened. We turned to face eachother and locked eyes. 'This is it' I told myself. 'He's going to kiss me!' We leaned in towards eachother right before he bent down, his hand went on my shoulder and said ''You had a piece of string on you. Its been bugging me since I first saw you!'' Laughing ofcourse. So I'm not going to get that kiss. It's too early I guess.

''Here's our math class. You can sit next to me because nobody sits there.''


End file.
